El secreto mejor guardado
by paoahu
Summary: En varios años pueden pasar muchas cosas, o pueden pasar desapercibidas... HAMERON .


**EL SECRETO MEJOR GUARDADO**

**CAPITULO 1**

El equipo de House tenía un nuevo caso entre manos, llevaban trabajando 5 años. En esos 5 años las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, en todo caso, Cameron no parecía la chica a la que House contrató se había vuelto más mujer…

House acababa de mandar a sus patitos a hacer las pruebas convenientes, cuando sonó el teléfono. House ni se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a que Cameron contestara por él, y él era un hombre de costumbres. El teléfono no paraba de sonar, cabreado House lo cogió, pensando que debía ser importante, o más valía que así fuese.

-Si?

-Buenos días, podría hablar con la doctora Allison Cameron?

-Mira si eres uno de sus rolletes no llames al trabajo, o no te a dado su numero de casa? Ohhh pobrecito… no molestes!!!

House colgó el teléfono dando un fuerte golpe, se recostó en su sillón cuando volvió a sonar.

-Me cago en…!!

-Señor sentimos molestarle, pero no salgo con la doctora Cameron, sólo queríamos informarle que su hijo no se encuentra bien, si podría venir a buscarlo.

-Me estas tomando el pelo, escucha no tengo tiempo de chorradas, bueno si, sigue

-Señor sólo queremos saber si va a venir a buscar a Liam

-Pues claro, o no conoces a Cameron?

-Muy bien señor, entonces la esperamos aquí

House encendió su PSP y empezó a jugar. No habrían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando noto que la consola vibraba, miró la pantalla y vio GAME OVER

-Valla House, pensaba que eras más bueno

-Si… yo también, será que me estoy haciendo mayor

-Será eso, como llevas el caso?

-Si quieres te lo doy

-Perdón?

-Wilson te veo aburrido y yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Que pasa hoy no tienes moribundos?

-House…

-Ups perdona, la edad ya sabes…

-Bueno está bien os echo una mano con el caso

-Genial, cuando venga mi equipo les dices que son unos tontos y lo que tiene la chica es un simple resfriado que se le agrava por su nuevo huésped

-Huésped?

-Si, que averigüen si se trata de un perrito o algo más exótico. Así estarán ocupados

-Y tu que vas a hacer?

-Mmm

-Déjalo, prefiero no saberlo

House se montó en su moto y fue a casa de Cameron. No sabía bien bien que esperaba encontrar allí, pero estaba convencido de que a la guardería no iba a ir. Una vez dentro del edificio el problema era entrar a casa de Cameron.

Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y un palillo metálico

-Bingo, hay que ver lo que se aprende con Foreman

No le pareció nada fuera de lugar, en dos años no habían cambiado mucho las cosas. Claro que no se fiaba de su percepción de aquella noche, había bebido demasiado, ambos habían bebido demasiado…

Entró al dormitorio y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquella noche. Iba a salir cuando vio una foto en la mesita de noche. La cogió, era Cameron con un bebe en brazos, al lado de la foto vio ese mismo bebe un poco más grande. House no se lo podía creer, Cameron tenia un hijo y eso no era todo…

…………….

-Para esto me has hecho venir house? Para ver una foto tuya de pequeño? Si eras mucho más simpático que ahora, mira el caso se ha complicado un poco y

-No soy yo

-Que?

-El de la foto no soy yo

-Y quien es?

-El hijo de Cameron

-Pues se parece mucho a ti…

-Verdad? Quería tener una segunda opinión

-Como sabes que es el hijo de Cameron?

-Por que tiene su casa llena de fotos suyas, ah y tiene una habitación en su casa con una cunita, muñequitos… no creo que Cameron juegue con ellos

-Esa es la cosa importante que tenias que hacer? Colarte en casa de Cameron?

-Mnn sip

-Dios House necesitas ayuda

-Tienes razón, me llevas en tu coche?

…………………………………………..

-Dónde vamos?

-Tu sabrás… eres tu quien conduce

-House!

-A la guardería, tengo que recoger a un paciente

…………………………………………..

House y Wilson estaban en la entrada de la guardería

-Déjame hablar a mí

-Claro, más bien no sabría que decir, por que no se ni porque estamos aquí

Entraron y vieron a un montón de crios jugando, llorando, peleándose… Uno de ellos se acercó a House e intentó quitarle el bastón. House se lo impedía y en el forcejeo le dio un bastonazo al niño. Y en eso salió un señor

-Buenas, ha pasado algo?

-El chico se ha dado con la mesa

-Si, Charlie suele ser patoso

-Soy Robert Chase un colega de Allison, me ha enviado para que yo lleve a su hijo al hospital, quiere que lo revisen (Wilson miraba a House con una cara de "ay madre")

-Ahh, muy bien. Ahora se lo traemos.

Una señora traía a Liam en brazos, no paraba de llorar. Tenía la fiebre alta y no tenia mucosidad.

-Lleva así toda la mañana, no sabemos que hacer

El hombre iba a darle a Liam a house, pero House echó una mirada a Wilson y él finalmente lo cogió en brazos.

-Ya lo cojo yo

-Soy cojito sabe?

-Si lo siento, que despiste

-Bueno nos vamos

-Ya me avisaran de lo que le pasa

House y Wilson iban a por el coche. Liam no paraba de llorar, House estaba arto, sacó una aguja de su pantalón y pinchó al niño.

-House te has vuelto loco?

-No esta más mono así?

-Sabes, si en la foto se parecía a ti, en persona… Podría ser tu hijo

-Podría… No creo, Cameron me lo habría dicho

-No me extraña que te lo ocultase, aunque esto es impropio de ella

-La conoces bien, a ver si el niño va a ser tuyo

-Que le has hecho?

-Madre, no?

-House como te lo puedes tomar así! Te acabas de enterar que tienes un hijo, y de milagro! Y mira que le has hecho podrían demandarnos

-Tranquilo Jimmy, soy su jefe, no me va a denunciar. Y aún no sabemos si yo soy el padre, no me hagas ilusiones (sarcásticamente)

………………………………………

House entro a la sala de diagnostico, y allí los encontró. Se les veía cansados, House les había hecho hacer a la paciente toda clase de pruebas, quería tener tiempo. En cuanto Cameron vio entrar a House por la puerta…

-House!!

-Cameron, no?

-Por que nos has hecho hacerle tantas pruebas? Sabias lo que tenia

-Así no os aburrís, encima que lo ago por vosotros…

-Ha sufrido mucho en cada prueba, y no tendría que haber pasado por eso

-Claro que no, si hubieseis sabido que le pasaba

Cameron no dijo nada más, sabia que House le había vuelto a ganar, y peor, le hacía sentir culpable de no saber antes lo que le pasaba a la chica.

-No os preocupéis, os traigo un nuevo caso, para que la caguéis otra vez

-House es hora de comer

-(House mirando el rejojo) ay, no se para que llevo un trasto como éste, si tengo a Chase

-Que es verdad, tengo hambre

-Bueno que le pasa?

-Muy bien, todos deberíamos ser un poco Froremans. Es un crio no debe tener más de dos años. Unos de la guardería lo han traído por que no paraba de llorar

-Y para eso nos llamas?! Me voy a comer

-Estoy con Chase, se habrá echo daño, llevadlo al pediatra

-Y tu Cameron?

-En que habitación esta?

-Esa es mi chica

………………………

Cameron estaba entrando a la habitación cuando vio que el niño era Liam. Se abalanzó contra él a ver que le pasaba. No pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su rostro…

-Así que lo conoces?

-Cállate

-Vamos Cameron, no seas maleducada. No le pasa nada, no ves esta dormidito…

-Que le has inyectado?

-Cameron, me crees capaz de tocar a tu hijo?

(A Cameron le dio un vuelco el corazón, sabía que Liam era su hijo, que más sabría?)

-Ay se me ah escapado (Tapándose la boca)

-Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Mmmm desde esta mañana

-Voy a llevármelo a casa

-La cuna es muy bonita, pero se queda aquí

-Has estado en mi casa?

-Nooo

-Me lo llevo

-Cameron, soy su médico esta noche se queda aquí

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, no le pasa nada

-También he dicho que no le había inyectado nada, soy un poco mentiroso…

…………………..

House estaba en su despacho, tirando la pelota de tenis contra la pared cuando apareció Wilson. Al verlo House le lanzó una cosa

-Que es esto?

-Que parece?

-Un papel arrugado

-Bien, Jimmy, tienes buena vista

-Le has hecho una prueba de paternidad?

Wilson desarrugó el papel y leyó lo que ponía

-House, ahora que vas a hacer?

-Nada

-House, por dios, eres padre

-Hace dos años que soy padre, si no me ha necesitado, por que iba a hacerlo ahora

-House, madura un poco. Puede que esa sea la razón por la que no te ha dicho nada

-Sii las mujeres mandan!!

-(Wilson movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía creer que House reaccionara así) Tu veras…

-No mejor que tu

-Adiós House

………………………

Cameron no sabia que pensar, sentía que su mundo se le venía abajo. Se había esforzado mucho por ocultar a su hijo, por ocultárselo a House. Y ahora por culpa de los de la guardería todo el hospital sabría que tenía un hijo con House, si no lo sabían ya… Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, desde la primera vez que lo vio en una pantalla de ordenador se enamoro de él. Le dolía saber que House no estaba allí y que nunca iba a estarlo. Para él Liam habría sido un error, como aquella noche. Para ella en cambio Liam era su milagrito. El que la hacia sentir viva cada vez que lloraba, el que le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo veía…

-Cuddy, House lo sabe

-El que?

-Sabe quien es Liam

-Y que sabe exactamente?

-Que es mi hijo

-Y suyo?

-No se, no me ha dicho nada

-Dónde esta Liam?

-En el hospital, llamaron de la guardería y House lo trajo

-Si House sospecha algo, le abra hecho pruebas de paternidad, eso tenlo claro

-No se que hacer, quiere que esta noche Liam duerma aquí

-Lo querrá revisar, no te preocupes. Ves a casa, tráele sus cosas, vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya. Vera que no le pasa nada y mañana te lo llevas a casa

-Gracias

-Si no he hecho nada, mujer

……………………………

Wilson esta en la habitación de Liam jugando con el, House los mira desde la puerta

-Ey Liam mira que coche más grande, brum brum

-Bum bum

-Jejeje si brum brum

-Wilson

-Dios House que susto me has dado

-Una enfermera te estaba buscando, Linda o algo así, no me acuerdo

-Lindel?

-Si eso, es que chico, tu cada día una enfermera nueva

-Son solo amigas

-Y amigos no tienes?

-Con uno me basta

-Eso pensaba

-Tengo que hablar con Lindel de algo importante, quédate aquí y vigila a tu chico

Wilson se fue y House se quedo mirando a Liam, tenia el pelo castaño claro y unos grandes ojos azules. Liam le miró, su cara se le hacia familiar, no le conocía pero no le importaba estar con el…

-Ibo

-ibo? Hablas el mismo idioma que yo?

-Ibo (señalando a la mochila de la guardería)

-Ahh que ese ibo esta en la mochila. Bien sepamos que es.

House abrió la mochila y vio una bata, unos muñecos y un libro. Abrió el libro, tenia una única página y cuando lo abrías te salían unas teclas de piano de goma.

-Vaya así que te gusta la música

-Ibo

House le dio el libro a Liam y empezó a tocar el libro a su manera. Se lo pasaba bien toqueteando las teclas, y House lo miraba con admiración. Sin previo aviso Liam le dio el libro a House.

-Vas a ver lo que es hacer música

House empezó a tocar una canción que el había compuesto, nunca se la había tocado a nadie, era demasiado personal. Liam no decía nada solo veía como House tocaba. Cuando House acabó recibió un aplauso. Se giro a Liam sorprendido e que supiera dar palmas, y lo mejor cuando darlas.

-Mami

House se giro y vio a Cameron en la puerta, uff menos mal, ya se había asustado

-Hola cariño, como esta mi chiquitín?

-jejejeje (Liam se reía por que Cameron le hacia cosquillas)

-Por que quieres que se quede en el hospital?

-Cameron es tu hijo, secreto, merece un trato especial. Hay que estar seguros de que no le pase nada

-No necesita que las enfermeras lo vigilen, tiene una doctora en casa

-Pero no un doctor

-Vas a quedarte?

-Yo? No, Wilson. Que se ha enamorado de tu hijo, yo tendría cuidado, ahora va a por las enfermeras. Pero quien sabe, puede que luego vaya a por las doctoras… Uy tengo que avisar a Chase, no quiero que luego llore.

……………………………..

Cameron estaba en la habitación con Liam, le estaba poniendo el pijama cuando llegó Wilson.

-Hola

-Hola doctor Wilson, podrías hacerme un favor

-Claro

-Podrías quedarte con Liam un momento? Voy a casa a buscar unas cosas

-Claro, si no me importa. Sabes me siento como su tío (Al ver la cara de sorpresa de cameron Wilson…) Se que es hijo de House

- Y el lo sabe?

-Sip, lo suponía, pero quería estar seguro y le hizo una prueba de paternidad

-Bueno me voy, que no quiero llegar tarde

-Vete tranquila que ya le vigilo yo

-Gracias, Liam ahora vengo vale? Pórtate bien y te traeré ese coche que tanto te gusta

-Coche bum bum

-Si, pero pórtate bien. Adiós cariño (beso)

-Adio (decía adiós con la manita)

-Bueno Liam estamos tu y yo solitos, que quieres hacer?

-Agua

-Vaya tienes sed

-Sed

-Bueno voy a buscarte una botella de agua, no te muevas vale?

-Vale

-Buen chico

…………………………………..

House estaba escuchando música y tirando la pelota. La tiraba al suelo, rebotaba en la pared y le venia a su mano. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo que se creía capaz de hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Así que lo hizo, dos veces, pero a la tercera la pelota no llegó a su mano. Abrió los ojos y vio a Liam en el suelo, y con su pelota

-Esa es mía, dile a tu mama que te compre otra

-Mama no ta

-Donde esta?

-Casa

-Y te ha dejado solo?

-(Liam dijo que no con la cabeza y se escondió detrás del escritorio de House al ver que venia Wilson)

House lo miraba como se escondía detrás de su escritorio con media sonrisa, mientras veía que Wilson llegaba con un vaso de agua en la mano

-Oh vaya gracias, Wilson. Como sabias que tenia sed?

-No estoy para bromas, has visto a Liam?

-Claro, no estoy ciego

-Ahora, lo has visto hace poco rato

-No, por que?

-Lo he perdido, Cameron me pidió que lo vigilara un momento mientras ella iba a casa a coger no se que. Pero Liam tenía sed, fui a buscarle un vaso de agua y cuando regrese a la habitación ya no estaba

-Sabes que Cameron te va a matar, verdad?

-Ayúdame a buscarlo

-Estoy ocupado, he perdido mi pelota. La has visto?

……………………………….

Cameron llego a casa, sin Liam. Como lo echaba de menos. Fue a la habitación de Liam y copio las cosas más indispensables y fue rápido al hospital.

………………………………

Wilson ya se había ido. House le echo a Liam una mirada para que saliera de su escondite. Cogió el vaso de agua y se lo dio

-Asias

-Al menos eres educado, tu madre te ha enseñado bien

-Mama

Liam se puso a jugar con la pelota y House encendió su PSP

-Jugar

-Vamos, ya tienes mi pelota

-Jugar

-O una cosa u otra. Que quieres pelota o PSP

-Jugar jugar

-Si no sabes, o aparte de ser un virtuoso al piano también te defiendes con las consolas?

-No, no sabe jugar House

-Mami (fue corriendo a abrazarla)

-Sabes que Wilson le esta buscando por todo el hospital?

-En serio? Por aquí no ha pasado. Yo de ti no le cogería mas de niñero, no controla ni a un niño de dos años

-Será por que no tiene dos años

-Poco le faltara

-Siento que te hayas tenido que enterar así

-O sientes que me haya enterado?

-Papa

(House y Cameron miraron a Liam asombrados)

-Es la primera vez que dice papa

-Para todo hay una primera vez. Lástima que no vaya a estar mucho en su vocabulario


End file.
